


El Caso Correcto

by DStrange29



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC, Español | Spanish, F/M, OTP Feels, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DStrange29/pseuds/DStrange29
Summary: Moriarty está vivo, pero aún no ha aparecido públicamente. Sherlock regresa de su fallido exilio y el juego comienza otra vez. Pero por otro lado, Molly Hooper, la patóloga que ayudó a Sherlock a sobrevivir a la caída se encuentra bajo amenaza. Sherlock acude en su ayuda pues, durante el último tiempo Molly se ha convertido para él, más bien en una mujer fuerte, decidida y con un gran potencial para serle de ayuda en las situaciones que vienen delante. ¿Será este el caso correcto para que Molly al fin pueda expresar sus sentimientos por Sherlock? ¿Cómo podrá él corresponder a los constantes intentos de Hooper?





	1. La Nota

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo y las acomodó en el cerrojo para abrir la puerta. Como una especie de clamor interno, dio una última inspiración antes de entrar en el apartamento y al abrir la puerta contuvo la respiración por breves segundos. Exhaló una vez dentro y cerró la puerta. Había sido un día agotador. Dejó las llaves junto a la mesita que estaba junto a la puerta por la cual acababa de entrar y se quedó unos segundos más sin hacer nada, disfrutando un poco del silencio y de la oscuridad acogedora de la casa.  
Molly Hooper encendió la luz al cabo de un instante y contempló mejor su propia casa; un apartamento sencillo, justo para ella, con un sofá de dos cuerpos mirando al televisor de 32 pulgadas, y al balcón junto a la tele, la cocina a la derecha de su puerta, y su habitación justo al fondo. Los estantes a cada lado de la pared de la sala de estar rebosaban de libros de todo tipo, desde histología, anatomía hasta novelas rosas y best-sellers. Todo ese pequeño espacio era su reino, era suyo, y podía disfrutar de él cada tarde –o cada mañana, dependía del turno- como si fuera su pequeño mundo propio, donde podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Se quitó el bolso, el abrigo y luego se dirigió con todo ello a su habitación donde se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a circular descalza por su casa mientras preparaba la cena para uno. Puso un poco de música para amenizar un poco la soledad que sentía cada vez que llegaba a su casa, intentando ignorar esta. Para su agrado, pero un poco también de desgracia, en la radio comenzaban a sonar las canciones de Florence and the Machine. No es que no le gustara ese tipo de música en particular, es que a veces le hacían llevar la cabeza a otros sitios en tanto hacía sus propios quehaceres en su casa.  
Al estar sola, y mientras lavaba un tomate para prepararse la comida, se permitió pensar en Sherlock… Sherlock. Sherlock. Su solo nombre le hacía estremecerse dentro de sí misma, como esa sensación que sube desde los pies hasta la nuca cuando uno resbala en la calle. Habían sido dos semanas eternas, donde solo sabía que había sido exiliado y luego, había regresado de manera inmediata luego de la aparición pública de Moriarty, vuelto de la muerte luego de dispararse en la boca hace dos años. No podía negar que se sentía asustada, que le extrañaba aún no saber nada ni de Sherlock, ni de John, ni de nadie en realidad. Se había topado con Greg hace un par de días cuando tuvo que realizar el papeleo para un hombre que murió en un accidente de tránsito, y él le aseguró que todo estaba bajo control aún, pero ella no lo creía del todo. Extrañaba a Sherlock, eso no se lo podía negar a sí misma, extrañaba verlo andar por el laboratorio, haciendo algún experimento, buscando algún compuesto que le iluminara en algún caso, y aunque sus desapariciones eran comunes, una parte de Molly necesitaba saber que al menos ambos respiraban el mismo aire dentro de una sala.   
En tanto sonaba la música, y quizás para desestresarse un poco del largo día que había tenido en la morgue del Bart’s, Molly simplemente se dedicó a repasar su “no-historia” con Sherlock, donde ella destacaba en un comienzo como una chiquilla sosa y enamorada, desde aquel primer momento que le vio irrumpir con esa figura alta y casi irreal. Más alto que el promedio, los rizos negros descuidados bajo la luz blanca del laboratorio contrastando con la piel pálida y haciendo una delicada sombra en esos pómulos que ella consideraba maravillosos y el abrigo largo, negro, eterno como él mismo en ese estado de ensoñación del ser, como si después de él nada más hubiese sido mejor. Fue como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago la primera vez que le vio. Tanto por la impresión que le produjo aquel ser, como también por el golpe de realidad que había recibido momentos después al ser consciente de que nunca tendría siquiera una oportunidad con él. Y aunque los últimos años su relación había cambiando enormemente, y ella había sido capaz de establecer relaciones sentimentales duraderas fuera de Sherlock, no podía dejar de imaginar a veces como llegaría a ser abrazarlo, esconderse bajo ese abrigo o incluso besarlo. Era parte de las fantasías que Molly se permitía tener muy a lo lejos, a favor de su propia salud mental y de los cambios que ella misma había experimentado los últimos años y que había exteriorizado con determinación al ni siquiera dudar en abofetear a Sherlock cuando descubrió que estaba volviendo a consumir drogas. Molly era consciente de su propia madurez, pero también era consciente de lo frágil que era al tan solo invocar el nombre de Sherlock Holmes.   
Terminó de preparar su comida individual, logrando además apartar un poco para los días venideros. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, como desordenando y reorganizando su cabeza para dejar a un lado la fantasía de Holmes y concentrarse en el aquí y ahora. Quizás después de comer podría ver alguna película para matar luego la noche y dormir. Se dirigió a cambiar el dial de la radio, cuando de pronto, el timbre de su apartamento sonó, haciéndola estremecer un poco al interrumpir tan súbitamente la paz individual en la cual se hallaba. Dejó su comida ahí, a medio servir y se dirigió a la puerta. Involuntariamente apretó los labios antes de abrir, sintiéndose un poco incómoda antes de tiempo. Se sorprendió al ver que nadie estaba afuera, pero que sin embargo había un pequeño sobre color crema en el piso. Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron en tanto que se agachó a recoger el sobre. Rápidamente lo tomó y miró en ambas en direcciones del pasillo del piso a ver si alguien se asomaba, o si alguien la miraba. Cerró rápidamente y se apoyó contra la puerta, aún con el sobre en la mano; parecía ser de papel fabriano, era muy grueso y con una textura exquisita, se atrevería a decir. Detrás del sobre había un sello carmesí de cera con el dibujo de un ave posada en una ramita. Lo despegó cuidadosamente y vio que en su interior había solo una pequeña nota en un trozo de papel del mismo material y color del sobre. La letra era exquisita en cuanto a caligrafía y solo decía:   
“Eras la única que contaba.”  
Su pulso se aceleró de inmediato. Se sintió un poco mareada y se tapó la boca con su mano izquierda, ahogando un grito. Miró a todas partes, como si las paredes y los cuadros supieran decirle que hacer, o quién era el remitente de tan misterioso, pero al mismo tiempo, íntimo mensaje. Podría ser Sherlock ,el único que le había dicho una frase como aquella luego de volver de la muerte hace poco tiempo, pero él ni siquiera le había mensajeado o había ido al laboratorio, que eran los dos modos más comunes que tenía para saber de él. Algo estaba mal en esto, aquellas palabras habían sido dadas a ella en un contexto prácticamente íntimo hace algún tiempo, Sherlock se las había dado hasta con un dejo de sentimiento en su mirada, y luego de ello le besó en su mejilla. El corazón de Molly latía a toda velocidad, y un frío intenso subía a ella desde los pies hasta su nuca. Algo estaba mal en esto, había algo de amenazante y personal al mismo tiempo en aquellas cinco palabras. La cena ya había pasado a segundo plano, el cerebro de Molly trabajaba tanto como podía buscando un responsable para el mensaje, pero no lo hallaba. “Moriarty estaba equivocado, de todos tú eras la única que contaba, Molly Hooper”; recordó las palabras de Sherlock una y otra vez, recordó como le había ayudado a buscar el cuerpo del otro sujeto que Moriarty había usado para secuestrar a esos niños dos años atrás y luego culpar a Sherlock, recordó como ambos lo sacaron de la cámara de la morgue donde se hallaba, le vistieron con las ropas del mismo y luego simplemente esperó a cumplir su parte del trato. Recordó esos tres días que Sherlock estuvo oculto en su casa, y los dos años que le precedieron de desaparición y posterior regreso. Recordó cuando volvió a verlo en los camerinos del Hospital, del abrazo tímido pero decidor que le dio, como si Sherlock no conociera las palabras o acciones precisas para agradecer todo el trabajo que Molly había tomado para salvarlo de la muerte, para ayudarlo en su lucha contra Moriarty. Contra Jim. Jim de mantención, el sujeto al que Molly le había dado una oportunidad, con el que salió un par de veces, y quien la utilizó como si ella fuese una estúpida.   
Jim. Moriarty. La nota. ¿sería posible aquello que pensaba? Corrió hacia su habitación y tomó su teléfono celular. Volvió a la sala de estar y apretó fuertemente el teléfono en la mano mientras sopesaba sus opciones. Necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente. Podía llamar al mismo Sherlock, pero la vergüenza le superaba aún. Podía llamar a John, si no fuera porque Watson estaba pronto a ser padre por primera vez y porque además aún le miraba con un dejo de rencor al recordar que ella sabía del plan de Sherlock y nunca fue capaz de decirle a John que su mejor amigo no había muerto como él creyó durante casi tres años. Podía llamar a Mycroft, el hermano de Sherlock, pero solo había intercambiado palabras con él una vez en medio del caso de Irene Adler cuando ambos Holmes fueron a reconocer el cuerpo de esa mujer. Pensó en sus conocidos, sus amigos, pero no se sentía capaz de entrometerlos en algo así si la nota venía de quien ella creía que venía. Finalmente, y luego de descartar a casi todo su círculo de amigos y conocidos, decidió llamar a uno. Marcó el número, sin darse cuenta hasta ahí de que había estado temblando y que las manos le sudaban. El tono del otro lado de la línea sonó tres veces antes de que una voz masculina respondiera.

-¿Molly?  
\- ¡Greg! Sí, soy Molly… me preguntaba si estás ocupado ahora… -titubeó un poco, pues seguía sintiéndose insegura de pedir ayuda.  
\- Estoy en la estación ¿qué ocurre? – Lestrade dejó que su voz demostrara cierta preocupación inmediata por ella.  
\- Es que estoy en casa, y llegó hace poco un sobre, con una nota, y estoy asustada porque estoy pensando muchas cosas después del regreso de Moriarty, necesito que me ayudes con esto… -su voz se quebró y sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas. “Seré estúpida” se reprendió a sí misma.  
\- Quédate ahí, no te asustes, iré en un momento. Molly – Lestrade hizo un silencio extraño del otro lado, como si alguien le hablara- Iremos en un momento, solo quédate ahí y si el timbre vuelve a sonar no abras por favor.  
\- Está bien… - Molly suspiró un poco más aliviada- gracias Greg, nos vemos.  
Cortó la llamada y se quedó en la misma posición, contra la puerta, pálida y asustada. La cena ya se había enfriado y Florence seguía cantando en la radio.


	2. Salida

Entre tanto que esperaba la llegada de Greg, Molly intentó comer un poco de su cena, pero solo atinó a quedarse quieta, conteniendo la respiración con el tenedor en su mano y con la nota frente a ella en la mesa de su pequeño comedor. Se encontraba estática, no era capaz de atinar a nada y los minutos se iban lentos y difíciles en el reloj de pared que estaba en la sala de estar y cuyo segundero sonaba insistente. Necesitaba ayuda, y al mismo tiempo intentaba darse ánimos a sí misma para mostrarse sosegada cuando Greg llegara. De pronto, sonó el timbre de su puerta; se sobresaltó y dejó el tenedor limpio en la mesa y cautelosamente, se dirigió a la puerta. Bajó el volumen de la radio y descalza, se dirigió a abrir la puerta con la esperanza de ver el amigable rostro de Lestrade.  
El corazón se le fue a los pies cuando vio que era nada menos que Sherlock Holmes quien estaba en su puerta, con el abrigo negro y la bufanda azul marino contrastando en su pálida piel.  
-Sh… Sherl… -apenas le salió una voz ahogada. Sentía las orejas arder, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió pálida y enferma.  
-Muéstrame la nota, Molly –fue su saludo. Entró al apartamento al tiempo que Molly miraba por la puerta, en busca de Lestrade.  
\- Llamé a Greg – logró decir por fin con voz clara.  
-¿Greg? – preguntó él como si no supiera de quien hablaba. Molly lo miró con reprobación. Sherlock se quitó la bufanda y la dejó sobre el sofá de Molly. Dios, su cuello- Estaba ocupado en otro asunto, por eso he venido yo. ¿La nota? –reiteró.  
Molly se dirigió hasta la mesa del comedor y le alcanzó el sobre y la nota a Sherlock. Este la recibió con su mano enfundada en un grueso guante de cuero, pero se quedó mirando a la patóloga, estaba deduciéndola.  
-Veo que estabas a punto de comer tu cena cuando llegó esto; quizás deberías comer un poco ahora.- Su voz sonó más bien a una sugerencia que a una orden o a una observación perspicaz de esas tan típicas de él, pese a que su mirada decía lo contrario. Molly solo lo miró de hito en hito.  
\- Molly, por favor, come tu cena. – le ordenó esta vez. Su voz de barítono pareció sonar más grave de lo normal, lo cual dejó a Molly un poco fuera de juego. Tomó asiento y comenzó a comer lentamente mientras el Detective Consultor observaba curioso el papel.  
De pronto, Sherlock tomó una de las sillas que había en el comedor para 4 personas, la acercó a la lámpara que estaba justo sobre la mesa y se puso de pie sobre ella, dándole la sombra a Molly, quien solo atinó a mirarlo boquiabierta. Sherlock se alzaba a más de dos metros sobre ella en la silla y a contraluz. A veces bajaba la mirada para disimular, pero no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando la piel blanca, los ojos que se hacían transparentes al contacto directo con la luz de la cocina y el porte garboso de aquel hombre que estaba ahora parado sobre ella en las alturas y en su comedor. Los pómulos parecían marcarse más ante el contraste de excesiva luz sobre su rostro y la sombra que hacía sobre ella. Agachó la mirada, avergonzada de haber encontrado tantos detalles de Sherlock Holmes en tan poco tiempo. Intentó volver a comer, pero no podía evitar volver a alzar la mirada para simplemente verlo.  
-¿Por qué John no está contigo? – espetó de pronto la patóloga intentando cambiar el rumbo de sus propios pensamientos.  
Sherlock hizo oídos sordos a su pregunta, pero alcanzó a notar una mueca de desagrado en su rostro antes de bajar la silla y dejarla en su lugar. Dejó el sobre y la nota en la mesa, parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse a la iluminación alejado de la lámpara y se sacudió un poco el cabello. Fijó su vista en el sobre.  
-Ya no puedes quedarte aquí, al menos no por esta semana. – Molly abrió mucho los ojos- Cuando anduviste con Jim de mantención él conoció tu casa, ¿no? –Esta vez la miró fijamente con sus ojos celestes y Molly solo asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada y aún con la cena a medio comer- Bien, termina tu cena y junta algunas cosas, deberás pasar al menos cinco días fuera de casa.   
\- ¿Tan grave es? – Molly no sabía si sentirse asustada o actuar como alguien valiente y oponerse a salir de su hogar.  
\- Moriarty está vivo, y han ocurrido otras cosas, Molly. Para ti debería ser algo grave. Termina tu cena y junta…  
\- Bien, entendí. – Interrumpió molesta, frunciendo los labios. Sherlock la miró de reojo, algo sorprendido quizás por su reacción y se retiró a la sala de estar entre que Molly apretaba los ojos para digerir su torbellino emocional, cuando abrió los ojos solo vio como el abrigo de Sherlock terminaba de desaparecer por el borde de la puerta. Terminó de comer, lavó la poca loza que había ensuciado y se marchó a su habitación, vio a Sherlock sentado en su sofá con las manos estiradas bajo el mentón, los dedos largos que se alzaban elegantes hasta casi tocar el borde de sus labios, mirando a un punto indeterminado en la ventana, apenas pestañeado. Molly siguió de largo a su habitación donde tomó un bolso que tenía sobre su armario y comenzó a guardar blusas, un par de chalecos, ropa interior y pijama, además de otros artículos personales. Tomó el bolso con ambas manos y los sacó por el estrecho pasillo que conducía a la sala de estar. Sherlock ya no estaba allí, pero sin embargo no le extrañó. Juntó un par de cosas más que puso en su bolso de trabajo y terminó por apagar completamente la radio que estaba a un volumen muy bajo.   
De pronto, alguien la tomó por el brazo. Era Sherlock, la miraba desde su propia estatura que le sacaba poco más de una cabeza y media y con unos ojos intensos, con sus ojos a decir verdad, Molly le miró y sintió como su corazón se iba acelerando con el pasar de los segundos. Sherlock no soltó el agarre suave que tenía sobre el brazo de la patóloga y le habló en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Como si fuera un secreto.  
-El asunto es mucho más delicado, Molly Hooper. –Hizo una pausa- Moriarty sabe que eres cómplice de mi falsa muerte. Moriarty sabe que eres… - hizo un silencio y apretó los labios, hundiendo más su curva en forma de corazón entre sus dientes, como pensando las palabras precisas para decir- Moriarty sabe que parte tuviste en esto. Por eso no puedes estar aquí, sola. – su última frase sonó cortante, algo común en él.  
El corazón de Molly bombeaba descontroladamente por la repentina cercanía, sus latidos llegaban a ser audibles y sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Aún así logró hablarle a Sherlock absolutamente compuesta.  
-¿Dónde iré? –Susurró con voz clara y directa- ¿Dónde dormiré todos estos días?  
\- Estarás con los señores Watson- Sherlock se alejó de ella y se ajustó la bufanda que había dejado anteriormente- No te preocupes, John ya está avisado y tanto él como Mary saben bien como usar un arma –eso lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo. Se miraron brevemente con una tímida sonrisa, casi cómplice entre los dos- Vamos, te dejaré en casa de John y podrás ir a trabajar y hacer tus cosas normalmente. Estimo que dentro de cuatro o cinco días podrás volver a tu casa y nada más allá de esta nota deberá haberte ocurrido.   
\- ¿Cómo Moriarty lo sabe? – Molly tomó su bolso y echándoselo al hombro miró por última vez su casa mientras Sherlock abría la puerta de su apartamento -¿Cómo sabe que te ayudé y como sabe las palabras que me dijiste… esa vez? – Cerró la puerta de su apartamento con llave y ambos se dirigieron a la salida principal.  
\- Me resulta frustrante decir esto; pero no lo sé, Molly Hooper. Ten, te preparé un poco de té mientras ordenabas tus cosas… - le acercó un termo color rosa que Molly guardaba en el aparador de su cocina. Estaba caliente por el calor de su contenido y Molly no pudo evitar una sonrisa entre avergonzada y extrañada. Entonces dudó.  
\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? - Sherlock pareció ignorarla mientras caminaban a la salida- ¿Por qué viniste tú a buscarme? ¿Por qué me preparas té? – en ese momento se encontraban en la calle, fuera del edificio donde Molly vivía, esperando a por un taxi. El viento soplaba ligero y frío. Agradeció internamente tener el calor de su termo entre sus heladas manos. Un taxi paró momentos después frente a ellos y luego de que ella acomodó su bolso en el portaequipaje, subió junto a Sherlock. - ¿Sherlock, por qué haces todo esto? –reiteró la pregunta.  
\- Vine a buscarte porque Gale estaba ocupado, y te preparé té porque comiste solo ensaladas, un plato frío no es una buena idea de cena si vas a salir a la calle bajo este frío y encima a dormir en otro lugar. – Su voz sonó como si dijera algo obvio, y mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana y en las calles que iban pasando fuera. Guardaron silencio por un período de tiempo indeterminado.  
\- Gracias, Sherlock. –musitó apenas y volteó a mirar por su propia ventana como pasaban las calles del centro de Londres, dándole la espalda a Sherlock.  
Él solamente la miró de reojo por un breve instante y se fue a su Palacio Mental para ordenar los hechos y las ideas.


	3. Una Conversación

El camino hacia la casa de John fue en silencio. Molly ya no se sentía tan asustada, pero seguía un poco confundida e intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, poniéndolos acorde a la situación que estaba aconteciendo en aquel momento. De vez en cuando, miraba el termo que tenía entre las manos, lo cual inevitablemente le hacía mirar de reojo a Sherlock de vez en cuando, pero sin decirle nada, pues entendía que él se hallaba en un estado de concentración máxima.   
Por su parte, Sherlock también volteaba de vez en cuando a mirar a Molly, quien sostenía con sus delgadas y blancas manos el termo, los nudillos un poco enrojecidos por la presión que hacía y por el frío que seguramente aún debía tener. Ella miraba por la ventana y los músculos del cuello se tensaban en respuesta a la posición en la cual se encontraba, apretaba los labios de vez en cuando y su cabello estaba sujeto como de costumbre en un solo moño. Para Sherlock era difícil no ser tan observador la mayor parte del tiempo y mucho más difícil aún no hacer deducciones a partir de lo que observaba en todas las personas que tenía alrededor. Pero lo que veía en Molly había dejado de ser algo molesto o desagradable durante el último tiempo, ella sin duda había dejado hace mucho tiempo de comportarse como una colegiala nerviosa y ahora reaccionaba como toda una mujer ante las situaciones. De pronto, Molly lo miró, girando levemente la cabeza, Sherlock reaccionó a tiempo y giró a su propia ventana. Debía concentrarse en los hechos.  
Moriarty estaba vivo, y aunque no se había mostrado tal cual públicamente (por televisión había sido solo una mala animación con el fin único de intimidar) tenía a su disposición variada evidencia de que se estaba moviendo dentro de Londres. No conforme con llenar los titulares de prensa de aquella tarde y los siguientes días con su rostro y su frase “¿me extrañaban?” y causando revuelo en la población, había otro hecho que llamaba la atención y que aún no había salido a la luz pública: Hace 2 noches había ocurrido el robo de un camión de valores desde el aeropuerto de Gatwick en el sur de Londres; el camión llevaba £ 3.000.000 para ser repartidos en diversos bancos y cajeros automáticos del norte de Inglaterra, cuando 5 sujetos armados habían dejado inconscientes a los trabajadores del camión y a los encargados del andén del aeropuerto a esa hora. Fuera de ello, no había rastro de huellas dactilares, manchas, ni nada que pudiera dar con ninguna pista, los asaltantes cambiaron de vehículo varias veces en la carretera y en barrios marginales antes de desaparecer completamente. Sherlock se había sentido particularmente frustrado por la falta de evidencia que le llevara a la conclusión que para él era sin dudas, la más lógica: Moriarty estaba detrás de todo esto, el asalto había sido demasiado limpio y además, las casualidades según su propio hermano Mycroft, no existían. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo que podía deducir solo observando los autos, las líneas en la carretera y las cámaras de vigilancia, nada podía sostener su teoría que inculpara a James Moriarty. De los 4 guardias que se encontraban trabajando para el camión de valores, y los 3 que trabajaban para el aeropuerto, solo uno no había quedado del todo inconsciente y había prestado declaraciones de lo poco que recordaba en Scotland Yard.* Sin embargo cuando se le intentó contactar nuevamente durante la tarde, nadie pudo ubicarlo, por lo cual se temía que su presunta desaparición se relacionara directamente con el asalto. Fuera del asalto, ahora se añadía la nota que había recibido Molly, y cuyo contenido, privado y secreto de ambos, desconocía como había llegado a ser de dominio para una tercera persona. Sherlock puso sus manos bajo su barbilla, repasando nuevamente los hechos y buscando alguna evidencia, algo que se le hubiese pasado (aunque era poco probable que algo se le pasara a Sherlock Holmes) o algo que estuviese oculto dentro de los hechos recientes. Molly volvió a mirarlo de reojo girando levemente su cuello y permaneció así varios segundos, solo mirando a Sherlock y pensando en que realmente, le gustaba verlo en esa “pose de pensar” tan propia de él. Reprimió para sí misma la línea que sus pensamientos iban tomando y escapando de su control, y volvió a mirar por la ventana, para descubrir en esta ocasión que ya se encontraban en un barrio residencial en las afueras de Londres.   
-Llegaremos a la casa de los Watson en dos minutos. – pareciera que Sherlock le hablaba al aire, por lo cual Molly solamente asintió en silencio aún mirando por la ventana. Momento después llegaron frente a una casa de dos pisos que se hallaba en medio de una cuadra cuyas calles, aún eran de antiguos adoquines. Molly bajó del taxi y abrió el portamaleta para sacar su bolso, cuando Sherlock llegó a su lado.  
\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – parecía un poco torpe al momento de hablar para ofrecer ayuda, lo que hizo a Molly sonreír. Ofrecer ayuda por simple gentileza era algo extraño en Sherlock.  
\- Estoy bien, gracias Sherlock. – Molly sostuvo su mirada unos segundos y luego ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal de la casa de John y Mary Watson. Sherlock tocó el timbre y momentos después, Mary se asomó por la puerta; vestía un chaleco verde y lucía un abultado vientre. Sherlock miró brevemente al piso y volvió la mirada a Mary para saludar.  
-¡Sherlock! ¿Qué tal? –a continuación miró a Molly y le dio una sonrisa dulce, aunque pareció confundida al verla con el bolso en su espalda- Molly, que gusto verte. John aún no regresa, pasen por favor… -invitó.  
Ambos entraron en silencio, Molly dejó su bolso en el suelo y miró de reojo a Sherlock, quien también la miraba en tanto que explicaba a Mary que había enviado varios mensajes a John, y que él había aceptado acoger a Molly, que lamentaba que Mary no estuviese enterada, etcétera. Molly se sintió incómoda en aquella casa, primero porque no era la suya (y esperaba volver ojalá antes del tiempo previsto por Sherlock) y segundo porque a pesar de lo mucho que quería a John, no tenía una relación tan cercana con él o Mary como para llegar y asentarse en su casa durante los próximos días. De pronto se sintió llamar y volteó; Sherlock la miraba con unos ojos que expresaban su preocupación por la situación que estaba ocurriendo.  
-Me retiro, nos vemos mañana en el Bart’s. – dijo escueto desviando la mirada al piso.  
\- Claro, buenas noches Sherlock… - le acompañó a la puerta principal en tanto que Mary se ocupaba de otros asuntos en la cocina.  
-Buenas noches, Molly. – Sherlock la miró por última vez desde el rellano de la salida y le dio una tímida sonrisa estirando apenas la comisura de sus labios. Molly cerró la puerta y caminó de vuelta a la cocina para encontrarse con Mary, quien terminaba de preparar dos tazas de té con la intención de conversar, seguramente.  
\- Entonces, Molly ¿qué está pasando exactamente? – Mary ofreció una de las tazas a Molly y ambas se sentaron en la mesa que estaba junto a un aparador.  
\- Moriarty. –se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a Mary, quien apretó los labios al oír ese nombre. Se hizo un pequeño silencio- ¿Cómo va el embarazo?  
Mary infirió que el tema era preocupante para Molly, y que no quería hablar de ello, por lo cual no insistió.  
-Bien, muy bien… en cuatro meses más tendremos a nuestra pequeña con nosotros aquí. Ya no tengo tantas nauseas por las mañanas –Molly solo asintió en silencio, pues no quería cometer el error de hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar, debido a que su experiencia médica era solo con féretros. Mary volvió a inferir del silencio de Molly que era mejor cambiar de tema– Podemos llevar tus cosas arriba si gustas, puedes quedarte en la habitación que estamos preparando con John para nuestra hija, si no prefieres el sofá, aunque tenemos una pequeña estufa para pasar el frío aquí en la sala…  
-Creo que prefiero la habitación – Molly sonrió y notó que en verdad Mary era una mujer agradable, aunque no podía evitar guardarle cierto resentimiento por dispararle a Sherlock hace apenas un mes y medio atrás, no se sentía con la capacidad de juzgar a una mujer embarazada, quien a la vez era la esposa del mejor amigo de Sherlock, y al mismo tiempo que Sherlock parecía no guardarle ningún rencor y hasta confiaba en ella tanto como para sacarla de casa y dejarla aquí.   
En el momento que ambas se dirigían a la sala para subir por las escaleras, la puerta se abrió. John apareció a través de ella y miró a ambas mujeres con un rostro que reflejó un evidente alivio, como si esperase encontrarse con algo más. Molly se sintió extraña ante aquella mirada y solo sonrió a John a modo de saludo.  
-Me alegro que estés bien Molly. Mary, hola – abrazó breve pero tiernamente a su esposa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Molly miró a otro lado, no supo si por respeto o por vergüenza.- ¿Las acompaño arriba?  
\- Oh, ve tú solo por favor – dijo Mary tomando el hombro de John- Es por mi vientre, no está muy grande aún, pero ya se hace un poco molesto ir y venir a todas partes con esta señorita dentro. –Molly asintió en silencio mientras John tomaba su bolso con ropa y subía por las escaleras. – Seguiremos conversando luego Molly…  
Ambos subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y Molly fue introducida a una habitación que estaba justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de los Watson. Era un pequeño cuarto a medio pintar de color amarillo suave, había una cuna armada en un rincón con un pequeño colchón aún sin sacar de su funda. Sobre el colchón había varias cajas de contenido desconocido y paquetes de pañales para recién nacidos.  
-Veo que se están preparando bien – señaló Molly mientras John dejaba su bolso en el suelo.  
\- No te negaré lo ansioso que me pone entrar en este cuarto, pero sí, estamos preparándonos bien, además muchos de esos pañales han sido regalo de las amigas de Mary que ya tienen hijos.- John miró casi con angustia la habitación, evidentemente nervioso por lo que estaba por venir.  
Hubo un momento de silencio. John y Molly se miraron al mismo tiempo que ambos esquivaban sus miradas recíprocamente. Molly inspiró y rompió el silencio que empezaba a extender su tiempo entre ambos.   
-John, nunca te lo he dicho, pero lo siento. – John la miró confundido- Siento no haberte dicho en todo ese tiempo que Sherlock estaba vivo –El rostro de John pasó de la confusión a una pena total, como si cada vez que le hablaban de los años que su amigo no estuvo, la herida parecía abrirse nuevamente- Pensamos que era por tu bien, pero también me sentí muy mal de verte tan solo, de finalmente dejar de verte en ese tiempo – hizo un silencio, pensando si seguir o no, pero continuó hablando- soy cómplice de esos años de dolor que pasaste, y agradezco que me dejes estar aquí en tu casa, pero por favor deja de mirarme casi con rencor cuando crees que yo no estoy mirándote. En serio, John, eres un amigo, te quiero mucho y lo siento.  
Las últimas palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca, pero finalmente las había dicho. Se había disculpado con John por lo que ella pensaba, había estado mal. Juntó sus manos en su vientre, esperando que John le dijera algo. Sus facciones pasaron de la pena, a una mueca que no supo interpretar claramente, pues en ese preciso momento John era un torbellino de emociones. Finalmente se relajó y la miró tan amigable como siempre. Molly sentía los músculos del cuello en constante tensión e intentó relajar su postura.  
-Lo entiendo Molly, está bien. – John le dio una media sonrisa y sus ojos cansados expresaban que decía la verdad- Sé por qué lo hiciste, sé cuánto te importa Sherlock, y créeme, que para él significas mucho más de lo que podemos llegar a valer varios de nosotros en su vida. Él realmente confía en ti, Molly y eso en cierto modo es… bueno, para él – Se giró sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación, pero volvió para mirarla nuevamente- Acomoda tus cosas en los muebles, antes de que te acuestes te traeré una bolsa de dormir** y un colchón desmontable que tenemos con Mary. Y te agradezco tu sinceridad Molly. Te esperamos abajo. – le dio una ligera sonrisa.  
Salió de la habitación, dejando a Molly con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte ¿ella era importante para Sherlock? Sí, algo intuía, pero no podía dimensionar que tanto podría valer alguien en la vida de un sociópata y como alguien podría caber dentro de una cabeza tan organizada, imparable y 100% funcional, con fines emocionales escasos. Comenzó a sacar unas pocas prendas de su bolso para dejarlas sobre un cajón que había frente a ella en la futura habitación de bebé Watson. Dejó su teléfono celular sobre el mismo, pero apenas lo soltó llegó un nuevo mensaje de texto a su móvil. Se sorprendió de su remitente, y sus latidos se dispararon nuevamente.  
“Descansa, Molly Hooper. SH”  
-Quizás si sea algo importante después de todo… - murmuró para sí misma con una media sonrisa.


	4. Veneno

Molly despertó esa mañana con el cuerpo adolorido. Había dormido en un espacio estrecho para lo que estaba acostumbrada, y sintió el cuello algo inmovilizado por la incómoda almohada que incluía el colchón desmontable. Salió de la bolsa de dormir con dificultad y estiró un poco las piernas antes de salir de la habitación en busca de un baño. John le había ofrecido la noche anterior irse juntos al menos hasta el centro de Londres rumbo a su lugar de trabajo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y John justo salía del baño, envuelto en una bata de dormir y secándose la cara con una toalla.  
-Buenos días Molly – ella asintió en modo de saludo, le dolía todo el cuerpo- espero que hayas dormido bien, puedes usar el baño si quieres.  
-Gracias John, dormí bien…Saluda a Mary. –Molly entró al cuarto de baño y se encerró en sus propios pensamientos mientras se daba una ducha rápida. 40 minutos después ya estaba lista para salir con John. Viajaron juntos en el transporte público y en el metro, se separaron cuando John bajó primero y Molly siguió unas estaciones después hasta el hospital. Entró a los camerinos a ponerse su bata y a peinarse (tomó su cabello en un tomate grande justo por encima de la línea media de sus orejas) y salió rumbo al laboratorio a recoger sus tareas diarias antes de ir a por el desayuno. De vez en cuando sentía que podía estar siendo observada, pero el pensamiento desapareció instantáneamente al entrar al laboratorio, donde lo primero que vio fue a Sherlock, observado algo en el microscopio. Lucía tan concentrado como siempre, y pudo jurar que ni siquiera había oído la puerta haber sido abierta, pues el detective consultor ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la patóloga ingresó y se regaló a sí misma, veinte segundos de contemplación a Sherlock Holmes, a sus ojos iluminados por el lente, su cabello siempre revuelto y como un añadido extra al día de hoy; esa camisa púrpura.   
-Buenos días Molly Hooper, ¿qué tal tu noche? – Molly pestañeó un par de veces y se sonrojó, sintiéndose descubierta. Dio una risita nerviosa inconscientemente y se acercó por el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo a Sherlock.  
-Bien, Mary y John son muy acogedores… Aunque extrañé mi casa. – la última parte casi fue una confesión en voz muy baja.  
Sherlock no contestó, pues seguía pendiente de lo que sea que estuviera mirando en el microscopio.  
-Quizás necesite revisar un cuerpo más tarde. –Sherlock habló mientras por fin despegaba los ojos del microscopio y miró a Molly fijamente, sin embargo y aunque la dedujo en menos de lo que se dice amén, no le dijo nada.  
-Claro, creo que estaré solo en la morgue hasta poco antes del almuerzo. ¿Buscas uno en particular? – Molly revisaba el fichero que había sobre la mesa, pero sin leer nada en concreto, solo pasaba las páginas lentamente para distraerse de la presencia de Sherlock.  
-Steve Smith. 35 años. Scotland Yard vendrá también –Sherlock buscó la mirada de Molly, sin embargo ella solo asintió en silencio y se retiró, dejándolo solo. Miró la puerta cerrada, que se agitaba ligeramente en un vaivén luego de la salida de Molly, y procuró volver a concentrarse en la muestra que tenía frente a él para seguir observando.   
El testigo desaparecido hace dos días atrás luego de ser interrogado, había aparecido muerto producto de un disparo en el pecho en un callejón cercano al centro financiero de Londres. Sherlock necesitaba revisar el cuerpo, pero sin embargo, también se encontraba revisando parte de las prendas con la que Steve Smith había llegado a la morgue. Su cuerpo ahora se encontraba desnudo guardado en una bolsa en la morgue y Sherlock buscaba pistas en su ropa mientras miraba el barro que había desprendido del borde de su pantalón. Se hallaba realmente complicado, aunque no iba a exteriorizar dicho pensamiento, principalmente porque a quien le diría algo así sería a John. Sin embargo, Watson estaba haciendo la de padre proveedor para la hija que venía en camino, y no contaba con su presencia casi iluminadora que le guiara en su investigación. Era entonces cuando, de a poco, entraba Molly Hooper en la situación.  
En algún momento, Molly parecía ser una buena sustituta para el papel que John ejercía, pero Sherlock había descubierto que cada cual brillaba con luz propia y no podía marginar a uno para reemplazarlo por otro. Sin embargo, Molly era un ser independiente, único y con un espacio propio dentro de su Palacio Mental. Una mujer fuerte, capaz de abofetearlo a él por su irresponsabilidad, capaz de tomar su mano cuando estuvo en el hospital tras el disparo de Mary y capaz de buscar un cadáver por toda la morgue solo porque él lo requería así. Molly escapaba a todos los espacios donde Sherlock quisiera encasillarla y guardarla, y se alzaba como su única ayuda en este momento.  
La mañana pasó sin mayores sobresaltos. Cuando Sherlock estudió el cuerpo de Smith, a simple vista solo pudo deducir que el disparo se había efectuado a no más de tres metros de distancia, que cayó hacia adelante lo cual aceleró su desangramiento, y que el disparo había astillado algunas costillas delante del corazón, pero que sin embargo no habían hecho mayor daño en el cuerpo del occiso. Tomó además algunas muestras, con la silenciosa ayuda de Molly, por si algo más oculto aparecía dentro del cuerpo de Steve. Fue junto con Molly al laboratorio, donde poco y nada pudo hacer, ya que la patóloga conocía bien el trabajo por hacer y la ayuda que requería era mínima. Pensó en conversarle mientras volvía a mirar los restos de barro en el microscopio, pero no sabía de qué hablarle y temía que ella terminara hablando de cualquier cosa banal. Sin embargo, corrió el riesgo.  
-¿Qué hay en la televisión ahora?  
Molly lo miró detrás de sus anteojos de seguridad y aún sosteniendo su pipeta en la mano. Iba a pedir que le repitiera la pregunta, pero sabía que Sherlock daría pie atrás si lo hacía, así que solo habló.  
-Un actor inglés ganó su primer Oscar a mejor actor, pero se lo ganó a otro inglés. Si me preguntas, prefería al segundo.*  
Sherlock solo la miró, esperando a que prosiguiera con su conversación sobre premios, pero ella también infería que Sherlock no estaba interesado por lo cual prosiguieron ambos su trabajo en silencio. El detective agradeció internamente el gesto de silencio y notó que ella le agradaba al menos un poco más que el promedio de las personas que le rodeaban.  
Pasaron en silencio un buen rato, cuando de pronto Molly rompió el silencio.  
-Tengo los resultados.- Sherlock despegó la mirada de los apuntes que había estado tomando (no necesitaba tomarlos, pero de todos modos le agradaba escribir a veces) y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Guardó un poco de distancia, pues Molly se hallaba sentada frente a la pantalla del computador, sin embargo poco y nada lograba leer por lo cual se acercó por detrás de la patóloga, quedando justo frente a ese lunar que ella tenía entre el maxilar inferior izquierdo y su oreja. Sintió como el cuerpo de Molly se estremecía, pero ignoró el detalle.  
-¿Qué tienes? –Molly tembló de nuevo al escuchar su voz tan grave y tan cerca, pero se sobrepuso haciendo caso omiso a las reacciones que su cuerpo tenía.  
\- La bala terminó por matar a Steve, pero anteriormente ya estaba muriendo. Fue envenenado. –Buscó algunas páginas y referencias dentro del computador- Acónito. Hojas de una planta que provocan asfixia y arritmia cardíaca. Observa esto y luego mira lo que dejé en la mesa junto al microscopio.  
Molly se puso de pie mientras Sherlock miró por breves instantes la imagen microscópica de una planta. Luego se acercó a Molly quien con sus manos enfundadas en guantes de látex le entregó una cápsula de Petri sellada con lo que había obtenido del cuerpo de Smith.  
-Estaba mayormente en su intestino, apenas un poco quedaba en su estómago… - expuso ella.  
\- Lo que significa que fue envenenado lentamente mediante la comida –dedujo Sherlock aún mirando la cápsula con la única mano que alcanzó a enguantar para tomar la muestra- alguien supo que Smith declaró y no le importó lo que dijo, simplemente actuó –ahora miraba con gesto dramático un punto indefinido de la pared del laboratorio- Scotland Yard debería llegar en un momento, necesitaré buscar a un par de personas antes de seguir haciendo nada… -Sherlock hablaba para sí mismo, pero cuando notó la mirada de Molly sobre él, volvió en sí – Agradezco tu ayuda, Molly. – Tomó su teléfono y empezó a mensajear a Lestrade, a John e incluso a su hermano Mycroft.  
\- No es nada… -comenzó a juntar algunas cosas para volver el orden al laboratorio. Una vez culminada su labor, se quitó los guantes y los arrojó en el área sucia para luego lavar sus manos. Sherlock volvió la mirada a la patóloga, quien se movía aún con cierta dificultad, y no pudo detenerse a sí mismo cuando comenzó a disparar.  
\- Pasaste una mala noche, ¿no? –Molly se volteó apenas, pues sí le dolía el cuello- Cuando te giras lo haces con dificultad y has estirado tus brazos y dedos varias veces por lo que creo que dormiste en un espacio reducido ¿una bolsa de dormir, quizás? Además de lo incómoda que te sentías de estar en un espacio que no era el tuyo con un matrimonio que si bien te aprecia no son cercanos a ti, despertaste varias veces en la noche, tienes los ojos irritados aún del cansancio y quizás de mirar tantas veces el móvil en la oscuridad consultando la hora.   
Molly solo lo miró en silencio. Había secado sus manos ya, y la verdad es que la deducción de Sherlock no le había molestado, no le había dicho nada hiriente y solo le había dicho la verdad.   
-Solo fue una mala noche, nada más –repuso ella en voz baja. Dio un par de vueltas más por el laboratorio y se dirigió a la puerta. Su cuello se notaba aún tenso en la parte del esternocleidomastoideo y Sherlock impulsado por quien sabe que instinto, se puso de pie y la siguió en silencio hasta la entrada, estirando apenas su mano hacia el tenso cuello de Molly como objetivo, con la intención de prestar un poco de ayuda a la tensión de la patóloga. De pronto ella volteó para hablarle cuando se encontró frente a frente con él. Molly se sonrojó de inmediato, aunque su voz sonó tan clara como siempre  
\- Voy a almorzar, Sherlock. ¿No quieres nada supongo, cierto? – le sonrió apenas mostrando los dientes, aún nerviosa por la repentina cercanía.  
\- Quizás un café, comer me enlentece. –Sherlock rompió la poca distancia dando un paso atrás y escondiendo la mano en su bolsillo, y ella solo salió de la sala murmurando un “ok”.  
La puerta quedó en un lento vaivén luego de su salida y Sherlock se quedó estático por un momento mientras pensaba que algo realmente malo le estaba pasando, tras ese repentino ataque de prestar ayuda al prójimo. Algo no estaba yendo bien. Volvió al microscopio donde el barro aún esperaba, pero lo ignoró. Necesitaba urgentemente encerrarse a ordenar su Palacio Mental.  
________________________________________________________________________  
(*): He situado la historia entre fines de febrero-principios de marzo del año 2015, aunque debería ser el 2014 según las fechas de emisión de Sherlock S3. Respecto al comentario de Molly; el año 2015 Eddie Redmayne ganó su primer Oscar a mejor actor por “La teoría del todo”, premio que le ganó a Benedict Cumberbatch quien estaba nominado por “The imitation game”. (si me piden mi opinión objetiva, Benedict lo merecía más)


	5. Otra Nota

¿Por qué tanta cercanía de manera tan repentina con Molly? ¿Qué impulso ridículamente humano o emocional lo había impulsado a caminar hacia ella? Se movió para sentarse en su taburete nuevamente, aunque ya no había nada novedoso que observar o deducir en el laboratorio. Sherlock juntó sus manos bajo su mentón y decidió darse dos minutos para desmenuzar a Molly Hooper exhaustivamente antes de regresar al trabajo, que era lo realmente importante en ese momento. Entonces cerró los ojos y se vio frente a la patóloga, quien vestía un chaleco de lana de múltiples colores, calzas negras y un par de botas grandes y forradas en el interior. Caminó alrededor de ella, observándola en su Palacio Mental.  
Molly no era precisamente fea, aunque tampoco era alguien de impresionante atributos físicos o de un carácter seguro y avasallador como el de La Mujer, pero sin embargo, Sherlock debía admitir que las ocasiones que había destacado sus peinados (a veces extraños), su labial, o su manera de vestir o de actuar para conseguir algo de ella, no lo había dicho del todo como una mentira, pues Molly era bonita tal como estaba. Tenía un cabello largo, y su champú mezclado con su pH hacían una fragancia agradable, una mirada que parecía poder escrutar mucho más allá de lo que Sherlock podía lograr a veces, y una piel bonita que en el rostro tomaba un rubor preciso y en el cuello era todo tendones, músculos y hacia los hombros los huesos remarcados lo suficiente para no pensar que estaba bajo peso, sino que simplemente esa era su complexión. Sus labios expresivos cada vez que tenía alguna emoción le daban un toque algo desenfadado a la patóloga, además del –recién descubierto- detalle de aquel lunar junto a su cuello, que por cierto también olía bien…  
Sherlock se alejó de pronto de ella, de la Molly que tenía en su Palacio Mental que tras una observación detallada a su cara, ya no vestía el mismo chaleco ancho multicolor, sino que solamente una blusa rosa que marcaba su cintura de manera precisa.  
-Bien, suficiente, estoy trabajando, adiós. –dijo Sherlock, y a continuación cerró la puerta de aquel gran cuarto de su Palacio Mental, dejando a la patóloga dentro. Por cierto, la puerta de la habitación donde residía ella había cambiado de una puerta común a una de madera de roble y pintada de exquisito color blanco, con detalles en cada esquina. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, pero siguió con las manos bajo su mentón cuando se sintió llamar.  
-¡Sherlock! … ¡Sherlock! –la voz de Lestrade lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
-Ah, Scotland Yard. –se puso de pie y miró a Greg, quien estaba asomado en la puerta del laboratorio esperando a que el detective saliera.  
\- Molly me contó lo que hallaron en el cuerpo de Smith. –Sherlock solo asintió en silencio- ¿Tienes alguna manera de hallar al culpable?  
\- ¿No qué la policía hallaba a los culpables? Además ya examinamos el cuerpo, no tenías porque venir, te envié un mensaje. –Sherlock mantenía su típica actitud molesta, como si le irritara hasta la respiración de los otros.  
-Vine a buscarte, pero también quería hablar con Molly por lo que ocurrió anoche.  
-Ella está bien, no tenías que venir. –Sherlock soltó esas palabras aún más molesto mientras recogía su bufanda y se colocaba su abrigo. Lestrade solamente lo miró de reojo en tanto salían del hospital y subían al auto del Detective Inspector. Se dirigían a Scotland Yard. Sherlock pretendió no hablar durante el trayecto.  
-Molly no me dijo nada de lo que ocurrió anoche, solo me dijo que la habías ido a dejar a la casa de John y que había dormido allí. –aclaró el mientras mantenía la vista fija en el volante.  
-Acónito. – dijo Sherlock mientras miraba por la ventana- A Smith lo envenenaron, lo que significa que alguien lo seguía de cerca aún después del asalto, quizás antes de que declarara incluso. Lo último que comió fue un muffin y un café cerca de una plaza cercana a su casa luego de declarar. Fue solo, y comió en una plaza cercana, de ahí el barro que estaba en sus zapatos, pero en la noche salió, quizás a comprar cigarros, si miras sus dedos verás que era un fumador compulsivo, y entonces le dispararon. No alcanzó a llegar a la tienda y nadie notó su ausencia, pues vivía solo.  
Lestrade pensó que quizás esa verborrea fue solo para evitar seguir hablando de Molly, por lo cual le siguió la corriente, por pura intuición, haciendo preguntas que Sherlock contestaba como siempre, entre bufidos, murmullos tales como “idiota” “como no observaste eso” etcétera.  
Cuando llegaron a Scotland Yard, Greg subió de inmediato a su oficina, pues Sherlock se encontró en la puerta con John, lo cual le retrasó, pues el doctor parecía evidentemente molesto.  
-Espero que me hayas llamado para algo importante, me tuve que escapar prácticamente de la consulta –bufó John mientras entraba a la Estación con su compañero.  
\- Estabas en la consulta, pero no querías estar en la consulta, John. Asume que esto es mucho más emocionante –Sherlock miró a John con cara de circunstancias mientras esperaban el ascensor.  
John estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría; del asalto al aeropuerto, de la declaración de Smith y su muerte, de la nota a Molly y de ansioso que se sentía Sherlock de aún no dar con el camino correcto en medio de todo lo que ocurría para dar con Moriarty. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos subieron, siendo los únicos ocupantes.  
-¿Cómo estaba hoy Molly? –preguntó con sorna el doctor. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Apenas la vi hoy, está como siempre. –respondió cortante. Se hizo un breve silencio.  
-Anoche obligaste a Molly a comer la cena –silencio- Tú, Sherlock Holmes, que apenas te acuerdas de comer cada dos días, te preocupaste de que Molly comiera.  
John juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda. Tenía una burlesca sonrisa ganadora asomando por la comisura de sus labios. Sherlock bufó de nuevo en respuesta.  
-¿Qué te dijo ella? –Salieron del ascensor, Sherlock caminaba más rápido de lo normal abriendo puertas y pasando entre los distintos cubículos de la oficina hacia el despacho de Lestrade.  
-Y además te preocupa lo que diga… -murmuró John- solo me contó las cosas como habían sido, estuvimos hablando un rato antes de dormir... Y me dijo que ¿le preparaste té?  
Sherlock se detuvo y volteó a mirar a John con los labios apretados. Se había quedado sin palabras, lo que hizo que John soltara una carcajada.  
-Nunca te hiciste una sola taza de té para ti mismo, menos para mí, durante los dos años que vivimos juntos, pero le hiciste un té a Molly Hooper... –La cara de John se volvió una sonrisa de labios estirados de lado a lado de la cara y Sherlock de pronto se sintió enojado.  
-Basta John… -abrió la puerta del despacho de Lestrade, donde estaba también Donovan entregando un paquete.  
-Ah, justo, es para ti freak. –John arrugó la frente ante la palabra “freak” y fulminó con la mirada a Sally mientras ella solo salía de la oficina sin dejar explicaciones.  
-Diablos –masculló John volviendo su mirada al sobre mientras Sherlock se acercaba al sobre y repetía el procedimiento hecho con la nota de Molly, lo acercó a la luz y lo abrió.  
-No me siento preparado para sostener otro chaleco bomba, Sherlock. –advirtió John acercándose por atrás de su compañero.  
-¿Te dijo Donovan quién lo trajo? –El detective consultor se dirigía a Lestrade, quien estaba igual de tenso que John mirando el procedimiento.  
-No, solo llegó a la recepción hace unas horas, venía con el resto del correo de la semana. El sobre tenía el nombre de Sherlock Holmes así que lo trajeron aquí.  
Dentro había un sobre con las mismas características de la nota que Molly había recibido. El mismo sello y el mismo material, solo que con el nombre de Sherlock en la cara delantera y dentro también venían una nota con una exquisita caligrafía.  
-Vaya que disfruta Moriarty con enviar recados, seguro prepara algo grande –Sherlock habló bajo, pero aún así Lestrade y John le oyeron. La nota era breve, como la de Molly.  
“Ya sabes cuánto me gusta verte bailar.”  
Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo, releyó la nota y entonces algo pareció encajar dentro de todas las piezas sueltas que andaban en su cabeza hasta entonces.  
-Pronto nos veremos cara a cara, Jim Moriarty. –habló mirando a la pared, en tanto Lestrade y John seguían consternados y se miraban uno al otro.  
-¿Qué significa eso de verse cara a cara? – Lestrade puso las manos en sus caderas y miró confundido a Sherlock, quien aún contemplaba el sobre.  
-¿Esta nota tiene relación alguna con la que recibió Molly? –añadió John.  
Sherlock no contestó. Pues su mente volvía a trabajar a toda velocidad en la evidencia que tenía frente a él. Ambas notas eran idénticas y con contenidos personales para cada remitente. ¿Qué planeaba Moriarty y por qué parecía que sus movimientos eran tan lentos y tan específicos y personales? ¿Por qué había preferido atacar a Molly y no a John como la vez anterior durante El Gran Juego? Molly parecía de pronto, estar en el centro de una red de sucesos que nada tenían que ver con ella directamente, pero sin embargo, estaba ahí.  
-Necesito ir a Baker Street. Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar, que pensar. Mucho ruido aquí, no puedo procesar bien todo esto. ¿Me acompañas John?  
El doctor solamente lo miró aún algo contrariado y solo asintió en silencio, despidiéndose de Lestrade. Ambos recorrieron el mismo camino pero hacia la salida y a buscar un taxi.  
Sherlock volvió a pensar nuevamente en Molly Hooper, y por qué de pronto parecía estar al centro de todo.


	6. Quien Vigila

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del 221B, Sherlock se adelantó para abrir la puerta, no sin antes mascullar un escueto “Mycroft” evidentemente molesto. Dicho y hecho, al abrir la puerta, su hermano esperaba junto a la escalera, vestido en un impecable traje de tres piezas café oscuro, tan repeinado como siempre, pero el paraguas lo había dejado a un lado para jugar con el anillo que llevaba en su anular derecho.  
-¿qué quieres? – fue el saludo del detective mientras se adelantaba y subía las escaleras apresuradamente.  
\- Hermano querido, has tenido un día agitado. –Mycroft lo miró subir y luego volteó hacia John- Doctor Watson…  
-Mycroft. –estrecharon sus manos y subieron al apartamento, donde Sherlock ya se había quitado el abrigo y la bufanda y paseaba por la sala a un ritmo acelerado para finalmente dar un salto por la mesa y sentarse en el sofá de dos cuerpos. El apartamento estaba tan polvoriento y desordenado como siempre. John encendió las luces pues ya estaba anocheciendo, se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó en su, restituido, sofá a la espera de una batalla verbal entre ambos Holmes. Mycroft se sentó frente a John, en el sofá de Sherlock.  
-La noticia del asalto como sabrás, ha salido a la luz pública esta tarde, por lo cual Lestrade tendrá un poco de sobrecarga laboral los próximos días ante el acoso periodístico, por lo tanto cualquier ayuda que necesites deberás hablar directamente conmigo. –comenzó mientras miraba desinteresado el suelo y sujetaba su paraguas.  
Sherlock bufó y puso los ojos en blanco sin responder, esperando que su hermano mayor siguiera su perorata de órdenes e indicaciones que no le interesaba escuchar.  
-Sin embargo ante los acontecimientos de los últimos días me gustaría preguntarte algo, hermanito –se hizo un breve silencio- ¿qué tiene que ver la forense aquí? ¿Por qué hiciste que pasara la noche en la casa del Doctor Watson? –Mycroft miró fijamente a Sherlock quien le devolvió una mirada molesta, frunciendo el ceño.  
John se revolvió incómodo en su asiento al oír su nombre.  
-¿Cómo sabes que Molly pasó la noche en mi casa? –Protestó- ¿Acaso también tienes guardias y cámaras en mi hogar, vigilando a mi familia? –Mycroft se volteó hacia John y solo le sonrió estirando los labios con sorna. John arrugó la boca, evidentemente molesto, pero no alcanzó a protestar.  
-Molly recibió una nota de contenido personal por parte de Moriarty, ella pidió ayuda y decidí llevarla con John. –Respondió finalmente Sherlock – Aún desconozco qué relación tiene ella en todo esto, el patrón es muy nebuloso. –agitó una mano como si espantara una mosca.  
-Los sentimientos suelen nublar la mente, hermanito –se burló Mycroft. John abrió la boca ante esa declaración, y los miró a ambos como si fuera un partido de tenis. Sherlock le dio una mirada asesina a su hermano, quien solo le sonrió, burlesco- no eres el único que persigue al fantasma de Moriarty y que busca explicaciones a su regreso. Puedes dejar de preocuparte por la forense, ella puede regresar a su casa pues claramente la nota que recibió solo sirvió para desestabilizarte y distraerte de lo realmente importante… Y vaya que funcionó.  
Sherlock, que seguía mirando a su hermano con evidentes ganas de ejercer violencia física, se puso de pie y se aproximó a la puerta, la cual abrió con prisa.  
-Bien, hora de irse. Creo que tu intervención tiene un límite, Mycroft, seguir pretendiendo controlarlo todo no te hace ser el amo de todo. Ahora, fuera. –la mirada de Sherlock era fría, de por sí sus ojos claros a veces transmitían esa sensación, ahora el celeste claro de sus ojos y sus pupilas apenas dilatadas mostraban su evidente molestia con su hermano.  
-Haz que la pobre muchacha vuelva a su casa, si te preocupa su seguridad pondré guardias en su puerta y en el hospital. –Mycroft se puso de pie luego de darle una inclinación de cabeza a John como despedida y se acercó a la puerta. Se quedó de pie unos segundos contemplando a Sherlock que seguía esperando que se retirara con la puerta abierta. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, de pronto algo en la mirada de Sherlock delató algo. Mycroft habló.  
-¡Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock! No esperaba esto de ti… ¿En serio te importa ella? –Dijo en un susurro evidentemente molesto y apenas audible para John, quien se puso de pie, dispuesto a acompañar a Mycroft a la puerta.- buenas noches, hermano. Doctor.  
-Ahm, te acompaño a la salida. –Ambos salieron del piso y cuando Mycroft apenas había dado dos pasos fuera, Sherlock dio un fuerte portazo. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio y ya junto a la puerta que daba a la calle, el mayor de los Holmes habló.  
-Sherlock nunca asumirá lo mucho que le importa la forense, sobre todo desde que ella le ayudó hace algún tiempo… -prefirió no terminar la oración.  
-Sí, Molly me contó que ayudó y escondió a Sherlock un tiempo. –interrumpió John, dando a saber que conocía la historia. Mycroft solo asintió en silencio.  
\- Mi hermano valora a las personas que le rodean, mucho más de lo que le gustaría asumir o llegar a reconocer. –ambos hicieron un breve silencio, donde las palabras parecieron quedar en el aire- Buenas noches doctor. –y salió del 221B.  
John volvió a subir al piso, donde encontró a Sherlock sentado en su sofá con las manos extendidas bajo su mentón y la mirada perdida. Entró en silencio y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar té para ambos. No sabía bien que decir, pues tampoco podía hilar una idea clara sobre “lo que siente” Sherlock Holmes. Sabía que su amigo lo quería a él y a Mary, lo había enunciado explícitamente, pero sin embargo y fuera de ese círculo, desconocía como se movía Sherlock, y tampoco le agradaba la idea de preguntar y que su amigo le respondiera con insultos, ironías, sarcasmos o distrayéndolo con observaciones y deducciones de otras personas para esquivar dar una respuesta o simplemente, herir un poco.  
-Deja que Molly pase una noche más en tu casa, mañana puede volver a su apartamento y Mycroft podrá ejercer todo su complejo de poder vigilándola. –anunció Sherlock mirando de pronto a John que le servía su taza de té junto a la mesita. – Y la respuesta es no, John.  
\- ¿No qué? – John se sintió descubierto- ¿No quieres té? –evadió.  
-No estoy interesado en Molly Hooper como todos creen, es solo que no logro hacerla encajar en todo este asunto. – Su voz sonó algo más grave, más molesta. Se quedó mirando a John, esperando una respuesta.  
John se sentó frente a él, sosteniendo su taza y bebiendo un poco antes de hablar. ¿Qué podía decir en una situación como esta? Solo guardó silencio. Sherlock volvió a quedar en blanco, recostándose en el sofá ignorando la taza de té y sumergiéndose en su Palacio Mental. John terminó su taza de té y permaneció un poco más, esperando por si Sherlock decía algo. Al no obtener señales de vida de su amigo en el mundo tangible –pues tenía la vista pegada en el techo y no se había movido los últimos treinta minutos- intervino.  
-Sherlock, debo irme. Se está haciendo tarde y Mary debe estar con Molly en casa. –Se puso de pie para ir a buscar su chaqueta y Sherlock habló con la vista en el techo aún.  
\- Molly está mucho más implicada de lo que todos creen. ¿Cómo Moriarty pudo sino enviarle esa nota? No es un distractor, es una señal. Pero Moriarty no ha hecho nada más, solo mandar mensajes, tenernos en vilo esperando. Es su juego, y ahora solo estamos esperando que sea su turno de atacar nuevamente. –Miró a John de pronto, tenía los ojos algo irritados por el cansancio de los últimos tres días y el cabello revuelto sobre la frente, lo cual le daba a su rostro y a sus ojos un aire más dramático.  
\- Cuida de Molly, John. –su voz grave salió como una mezcla entre una orden y un ruego. John se estremeció sin razón.  
\- Lo haré.- aseguró él irguiéndose con la chaqueta ya puesta- Buenas noches Sherlock.  
Salió del piso dejando a su amigo solo.  
Esa noche, Molly durmió nuevamente en la habitación a medio preparar de bebé Watson. Otra vez la incomodidad del espacio reducido y de no tener una almohada decente bajo su cabeza. Eso, y las horas lentas que pasaban bajo un sueño sobresaltado y nada reponedor, pues extrañaba su casa, su cama y la seguridad que sentía ahí finalmente, independiente de si había nota amenazante de por medio o no, la cual a esas horas parecía más una falsa urgencia. Recordó como la noche anterior Sherlock la sacó de ahí y la trajo hasta la casa de John, como parecía estar evidentemente preocupado de que ella tuviese algo que ver en el asunto de Moriarty. Sin embargo, ya no parecía ser tan terrible si repasaba los hechos a las tres de la mañana, sola, a treinta centímetros del piso y envuelta en la incómoda bolsa de dormir. Al menos hoy sería la última noche según lo que John le había informado, ya que mañana podría volver a su casa, lo cual le animó a conciliar el sueño nuevamente.  
Al día siguiente Molly fue a por sus cosas después de su turno en el Hospital, no supo ni vio a Sherlock durante todo el día, y pese a que lo extrañó dando vueltas por la morgue, decidió que era mejor no darle mucho asunto, pues así era el comportamiento del detective consultor, irregular y voluble como él mismo. Se despidió de Mary y le agradeció su hospitalidad regalándole una bufanda que había comprado entre que iba del hospital a casa de los Watson. Era una bufanda amarilla con tonos rojos y naranjos. Mary la agradeció abrazándola y dejando además que Molly le acariciara el vientre, hogar temporal de la niña que estaba en camino. John le acompañó hasta su casa en taxi y conversaron temas triviales durante la ruta, riéndose y contándose cosas de ambos. Se sentía agradecida de por fin poder conversar con John como un amigo y no con esa tensión extraña que había antes de la caída, después de la caída y después del regreso de Sherlock. Por una tarde, Molly se sintió tranquila luego de los últimos acontecimientos. Pero sin duda lo mejor, fue abrir la puerta de su apartamento y volver a su casa que estaba tal cual la había dejado. Se sintió algo tensa por volver a estar sola, pero esta era su casa, y en caso de que algo volviera a suceder tenía la certeza de poder llamar a John y que él acudiría en su ayuda.   
No había correo para ella según el conserje del edificio mientras no estuvo, por lo cual prácticamente se atrincheró en su casa, pensaba en darse una ducha larga pero apenas vio su cama solo atinó a quitarse los zapatos y el abrigo y a meterse con ropa entre las mantas que la acogieron con senda hospitalidad. Molly Hooper se sintió agradecida y se durmió en el acto. Eran poco más de las 11 de la noche cuando se quedó dormida apenas alcanzando a poner la alarma para el día siguiente un poco más temprano para ordenar lo que no había hecho esa noche.  
Pero Molly no sabía un par de cosas. Que frente a su ventana, en los departamentos de la calle de al frente dos hombres vigilaban su casa informando al gobierno británico si algo irregular ocurría, lo mismo que hacía ahora el “nuevo vecino” que estaba a tres apartamentos del suyo en el mismo piso, pero él si tenía que informar algo: cerca de la medianoche un hombre llegó frente a la puerta de Molly y se quedó ahí, sin tocar el timbre y sin moverse. Solo mirando la puerta, parecía envuelto en la duda. El vecino nuevo miraba fijamente por una cámara al sujeto que era alto, usaba pantalones de vestir negros, llevaba una bufanda azul al cuello y un costoso abrigo largo hasta las rodillas. Se revolvía el pelo ondulado a veces y luego de treinta minutos mirando la puerta de Molly sin hacer nada, volteó para irse del lugar dejando a la vista sus pómulos altos frente a la cámara.


	7. La Invitación

Pasaron dos semanas donde nada novedoso ocurrió. Molly volvió a trabajar en los laboratorios del Bart’s y se encontró con Sherlock un par de veces en que este pasó simplemente dando vueltas entre los féretros de la morgue. En esas dos semanas Sherlock había tenido tiempo de sobra en el 221B para aburrirse, dispararle a la pared, fastidiar a John las pocas tardes que él pasaba a verlo después de la consulta médica y realizar diversos experimentos durante el día con un intestino delgado de más de cinco metros de longitud que aún tenía bien conservado en el refrigerador.  
Los días pasaban lentos frente a la espera del siguiente movimiento de Moriarty. Lestrade le había dejado un par de casos, pero el detective consultor los resolvió sin mayores esfuerzos y sin siquiera moverse del piso, cuya pared acumulaba ya varios agujeros más producto de los disparos que daba de madrugada y en medio de la soledad. Se aburría más pues ni siquiera estaba John para sacarlo del ocio o para perder la paciencia y gritarle mientras le sacaba quejidos al violín y miraba por la ventana. A veces tocaba alguna melodía agradable, pero la mayor parte de ese tiempo, Sherlock lo ocupaba en sentirse impaciente y en expresarlo como fuera.  
Esa mañana de lunes, cuando ya iban para la tercera semana sin noticias, ni movimientos, ni amenazas de Moriarty; Sherlock salió temprano del 221B rumbo al Bart’s, luego de pasar la noche desvelado en el sofá, ordenando, archivando y eliminando datos de casos antiguos en su Palacio Mental, cuando repentinamente tuvo la idea de investigar que ocurría en un occiso luego de seis días de deceso al ser expuesto al calor específico en algunas zonas específicas del cuerpo. Por lo tanto esa mañana tomó un taxi y llegó al Hospital al cabo de 45 minutos de viaje, con el fin de alcanzar temprano a Molly para que le facilitara un cuerpo antes de hacer el papeleo burocrático propio de la morgue. Sin darle muchas vueltas, e impulsado por una amabilidad impropia de él, se dirigió rápidamente cerca de los camarines de damas y de una máquina expendedora sacó un capuchino y un café. Se sentó ahí cerca y esperó unos momentos.  
Molly apareció por la salida de los camarines caminando por el pasillo en dirección a Sherlock, que ya había notado su presencia. Llevaba la bata blanca de forense abierta, dejando ver una blusa rosa que marcaba su figura de manera precisa. El cabello castaño le caía suelto y tenía los labios pintados de un delicado tono rosa que se veía bien con su rostro y el color de su piel. Se notaba que había descansado los últimos días en su casa, pues los ojos no se veían irritados y su cuerpo, si bien se movía con la torpeza propia de Molly, parecía más grácil que días anteriores. Cuando notó que Sherlock estaba sentado junto a la máquina de café al final del pasillo le sonrió tímidamente. Entonces Sherlock notó que además Molly se había ondulado las pestañas, lo que hizo que la mirada que la forense le dio, parecía aún más expresiva que otras veces. Observó todo esto en el lapso de los diez segundos que tomaba recorrer el pasillo desde el fondo hasta la máquina expendedora, donde el pasillo único se ramificaba al resto del hospital. Sherlock se puso de pie y habló.  
-Hola Molly, luces bien hoy. –soltó sin más. La aludida lo miró extrañada mientras le sonreía más ampliamente. Intuyó que bajo ese cumplido, el detective probablemente necesitara algo.  
\- Sherlock, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – en eso intentó también buscar un elástico en el bolsillo de su bata para sujetarse el cabello, pero parecía no tener éxito. Sherlock también rebuscó algo en los bolsillos de su abrigo, y cuando lo encontró; le extendió una bolsita de galletas artesanales a Molly.  
-Necesito un cadáver de 6 días, de preferencia. Traje galletas. – la forense las recibió, dudosa, mirando a Sherlock y buscando aún que había detrás de todo aquello - … y un capuchino. – le extendió el vaso que había dejado en la silla y le dio una sonrisa que era solo labios estirados por toda su cara. Molly miró avergonzada el piso, pues no pudo evitar pensar lo adorable que se veía Sherlock con ese gesto y con esa sonrisa que parecía pedir atención a gritos. “parece un niño a punto de hacer una diablura” pensó para sí misma. Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero apenas pudo musitar un “gracias”, aún descolocada por lo que acababa de presenciar.  
-Te queda bien el cabello suelto. –aduló Sherlock nuevamente. Ahora Molly se rió en serio.  
-Tendrás tu cadáver, Sherlock, tranquilo. –se adelantó a él y comenzó a andar rumbo a la morgue. El detective la siguió para luego alcanzarla y caminar junto a ella, olvidando su café en la silla donde había estado esperando.  
Molly se sintió internamente agradecida de volver a compartir con Sherlock una mañana completa, pese al desastre que dejaba este en el laboratorio y los rayones y quemaduras que había dejado en uno de los cuerpos que había tomado de la morgue mientras lo estudiaba y revisaba minuciosamente, como solía hacerlo Sherlock Holmes.  
Guardó el vasito plástico del capuchino una vez vacío en su casillero como un recuerdo del gesto que Sherlock había tenido esa mañana, y las galletas se las llevó a su casa para comerlas mientras bebía una taza de leche tibia esa misma tarde. Los guardias de Mycroft seguían vigilándola sin que ella lo notara, e informaban al mayor de los Holmes acerca de la patóloga, que no había vuelto a recibir amenazas, y solo abierto la puerta a una chica en su casa la semana anterior (una antigua amiga de la universidad por lo investigado). Molly era descrita como una mujer más bien solitaria y de conductas ordinarias, sin embargo, Mycroft prefería tener bajo el lente a la muchacha que parecía ser la excepción a varias de las conductas de su hermano menor, como excusa estaba además, el aún latente peligro de Moriarty en el aire y la aún inexplicable nota recibida, que para el gobierno británico no era más que un distractor.  
Esa tarde Molly la pasó en su apartamento ordenando algunos libros que había comprado días antes en el centro de la ciudad, acomodándolos en su estante para luego simplemente ponerse la ropa más holgada que tenía y sentarse en el sofá para comer las galletas que Sherlock le había dado (y que según él había tomado en Speedy’s) con la taza de leche tibia que tanto había querido. Vio una película que trataba sobre cuatro amigos, donde el protagonista tenía cáncer terminal y todos hacían un viaje a una playa que estaba en el este de Inglaterra. (*)  
En tanto, Sherlock pretendía recibir a John y Mary durante la tarde, pero mientras esperaba la llegada de ellos sentado en su sofá aún sacándole ruidos al violín, entre una que otra melodía errática, recibió un mensaje de texto de su antiguo compañero de piso.  
“Sherlock, tuvimos un percance que nos retrasó. Llegaremos más tarde. JW”  
Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y justo cuando pretendía seguir tocando el violín, la señora Hudson entró en el apartamento anunciando su llegada golpeando la puerta que ya estaba abierta.  
-Huhú –saludó con una sonrisa- Sherlock, llegó esto para ti hoy mientras no estabas. Tuve que firmarlo yo, pues venía etiquetado como urgente…  
Dejó el violín cuidadosamente sobre la mesita junto a su sofá y poniéndose de pie recibió el sobre de tamaño mediano que la casera le extendía de manera amable. Le dio las gracias y ella permaneció ahí.  
-Veamos que tienes ahora, Moriarty. –dijo para sí mismo, pues estaba más que seguro de que este era otro de sus recaditos.  
El sobre tenía sus datos; su nombre y dirección, y un sello postal de Londres. Abrió el sobre con cuidado tomando un bisturí que tenía encima de la chimenea. Dentro venía otro sobre más pequeño de color crema.  
-¿Quieres un té, Sherlock? –intervino la señora Hudson sacando al detective de su ensimismamiento.  
-no, gracias. –respondió cortante dándole la espalda. La casera salió del piso murmurando algo y lo dejó solo.  
Dentro del sobre más pequeño venía una invitación impresa en papel fotográfico opaco. Solo había dos líneas que habían sido escritas; una indicaba el nombre de Sherlock y la otra, un número telefónico. Luego de observar los detalles de ambos sobres y la invitación, leyó.  
Sr. Sherlock Holmes: tenemos el agrado de invitarle a usted y su acompañante a la cena y posterior celebración en el Alexandra Palace; con motivo de la inauguración del Centro de Estudios Artísticos y Culturales de Romford. Esta reunión tendrá motivo el Viernes 17 de Abril del presente año desde las 21.00 hrs. Rogamos confirmar vuestra asistencia y la de su pareja en el número telefónico señalado. Esperamos contar con su valiosa presencia.  
Confirmar a la srta. Joanne Dawson +171 1801 2016 (**)  
Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo con suficiencia luego de terminar de leer la invitación. No le cabía duda alguna de que este era el siguiente movimiento de Moriarty, y que además le estaba regalando tiempo para predisponerse a lo que fuera a ocurrir ese día. El juego continuaba. Sostuvo la invitación en sus manos mientras pensaba en el Alexandra Palace, su arquitectura, posibles entradas, salidas, vías de evacuación, tenía que comenzar a moverse rápido para que aquel día el juego fuera limpio.  
-¡Sherlock! –se oyó llamar de pronto. Volteó y se encontró con John y Mary asomados en la puerta. Ambos ingresaron al piso, pero John parecía querer golpearlo, pues lo miraba fijamente y casi sin pestañear.  
\- John, Mary… -silencio de ambos. Mary se sentó apenas con su abultado vientre en el sofá de dos cuerpos y John permaneció de pie- ¿ocurre algo?  
John le extendió un sobre idéntico al suyo, dentro venía la misma invitación, pero con su nombre.  
-¿A tu hermano le gustan las fiestas? –alegó.  
-John, este no es Mycroft. Lo sabes…  
-Su hermano es algo energúmeno como para una fiesta –acotó Mary desde el sofá con una media sonrisa. John la miró, luego miró a Sherlock y comprendió que no era algo de Mycroft, el brillo en la mirada de Sherlock, ese brillo que tenía solo ante un caso realmente complicado y emocionante, era porque este era el mensaje que habían esperado las últimas semanas.  
-¿Tenemos que ir? –masculló el doctor, aún molesto.  
-Es la señal que esperábamos, John.  
\- ¿Y tiene que ir conmigo? –intervino Mary nuevamente. Se había puesto de pie para ayudar a la señora Hudson, que volvía a entrar al piso con una bandeja con todo lo necesario para servir el té.  
Sherlock la miró frunciendo el ceño, extrañado.  
-¿por qué contigo? –cuestionó.  
-La invitación sugiere una acompañante… ¿debo ir con John? –Sherlock seguía algo descolocado y releyó su invitación, pero John se la arrebató de las manos.  
\- Oye… la tuya también dice acompañante, Sherlock. Viéndolo de este modo, seremos cuatro buscando a Moriarty en el Alexandra Palace en un mes más… -concluyó John  
\- Tres, iré solo obviamente. –le quitó la invitación a su amigo y la dejó tirada en la mesa- John, esta es la oportunidad que buscábamos, la acción que hemos estado esperando… probablemente Mycroft se entere pronto y quiera meter sus gordas manos, pero este asunto es algo bueno, es la ocasión perfecta y no puede salir mal…  
\- Pero la invitación te sugiere una pareja –reiteró John con una sonrisa burlona.  
\- Iré contigo John –dijo Sherlock como si fuera algo obvio, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la sorna de su amigo.  
\- Pues no, iré con Mary.  
-Creí que habían límites entre ustedes dos. –ironizó Mary mientras servía el té  
-Los hay. – John miró algo avergonzado a Sherlock.  
\- Podrías invitar a Molly. –se hizo un breve silencio ante la sugerencia de Mary. John soltó una carcajada y Sherlock hizo una mueca, molesto.  
\- O a Janine… - continuó John.  
-¿Después de lo que le hizo a ella y a su jefe? – Mary tomó un sorbo de su té- no quiere saber nada de nosotros… - Sherlock se sentó en su sofá, John hizo lo mismo en el suyo y Mary acercó una silla junto a John. Se hizo un breve silencio.  
\- Quizás debas ir tú con Sherlock y paso por ustedes cuando sea necesario. – John le habló a Mary señalando a su amigo con su índice, desganado.  
-Claro, será muy emocionante conocer por fin a Jim Moriarty –ironizó Mary- ¿crees que quiera ser padrino de nuestra hija?  
\- No es tan mala idea, tu mujer sabe usar bien un arma, sería buena compañía. – Sherlock parecía exasperado con la conversación y a cada minuto se hundía más en el sofá, hastiado. Se hizo un silencio incómodo tras ese comentario, Mary puso cara molesta y John carraspeó un poco, cambiando de tema. Sherlock comenzó a mover sus dedos en los reposabrazos del sofá.  
-Cambiando abruptamente de tema… Sherlock, con Mary ya escogimos un nombre para nuestra hija. –atrajo nuevamente su atención. El aludido hizo silencio esperando oír el nombre y se los quedó mirando.  
-Isabel S. Watson –anunció Mary.  
-¿S?  
-Dijiste que Sherlock era un nombre de niña… - John se encogió de hombros y Mary solo sonrió.  
-Es Sophie. –aclaró ella.  
-Me gustaba más Sherlock – comentó el aludido con una media sonrisa.  
Los Watson se fueron poco antes de la medianoche y Sherlock volvió a su violín. Mientras miraba la invitación que había puesto ahora en el atril, pensaba que tan buena idea era llevar a una tercera persona a dicha “celebración” si realmente se trataba de Moriarty. De sus manos de pronto brotó una melodía con tintes de pasión pero que a la vez parecía reclamar una traición. Hace años que no interpretaba esa pieza. Sherlock pensó en Irene Adler, La Mujer. Podía ubicarla, sabía que merodeaba por Inglaterra y que con una sola llamada suya, ella acudiría de regreso sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero tenía dos inconvenientes con eso: nadie sabía que La Mujer estaba viva gracias a él, y no tenía ganas de ver nuevamente a John ofuscado y golpeándolo por fingir la muerte de alguien. Además el invitar a Irene a algo como esto corría riesgo de que ella siguiera aliada con Moriarty, o que se le insinuara durante toda la velada para llevar la situación a un plano más íntimo. Definitivamente no, Irene Adler quedaba descartada para este caso. Sherlock siguió tocando el violín, pero de pronto dejó el instrumento descansando en hombro y se hizo el silencio.  
Quizás si buscaba a Janine podría convencerla de todos modos, más que mal habían quedado como amigos luego del disparo que Sherlock había recibido, y a pesar de las mentiras que él le había dicho a la secretaria de Magnussen, quizás cabía una posibilidad. Pero Janine era solo una mujer ordinaria, no podía negar que solo la había utilizado haciendo uso de todos sus dotes actorales para poder besarla cuando el momento así lo requería, así como para otras instancias que por su bienestar, había preferido eliminar de su Palacio Mental, conservando solo lo relevante de ella, que era poco a decir verdad. La sala seguía en silencio y Sherlock seguía mirando por la ventana mientras la chimenea permanecía encendida con un fuego casi extinto. No importaba, la primavera ya había llegado a Londres y el frío que hacía a esas horas de la madrugada no era tanto como el que había hace dos meses.  
Retomó el violín y se volteó hacia la chimenea. Soltó un par de notas, como probando algo mientras miraba el fuego en silencio. Tuvo una sensación extraña en su cabeza, parecido a la emoción de la alegría, pero era solo una nueva melodía formándose en su cabeza y luchando por no salir precipitadamente por sus dedos. Un sonido dulce comenzó a sonar en la sala y parecía llenar el silencio que había, había tintes de misterio y complicidad, de inteligencia, y había una sincronía extraña en aquella neófita pieza que Sherlock estaba interpretando mientras volteaba nuevamente al atril para comenzar a apuntar algunas notas de esta nueva melodía que tenía en la mente y en los dedos.  
Sherlock Holmes estaba pensando en Molly Hopper cuando esa música sin más, nació.  
Si bien los sentimientos de Molly hacia Sherlock eran más que evidentes, él contaba con su complicidad, con que no haría nada que a él le incomodara y que quizás, hasta podría llegar a ser agradable compartir con ella en un espacio donde no hubiera un muerto en medio de ambos, o esa luz blanquecina propia del laboratorio. Molly era inteligente, más segura de sí misma y podía mantener una conversación fluida con ella sin aburrirse los primeros tres minutos, lo que ya era algo bueno. Además, si Moriarty era el emisor de la invitación, por supuesto que Molly cabía perfecto ahí, ya que podría al menos cerrar el tema de la nota y proseguir a lo medular, que era Moriarty en sí y el juego. Este juego. Molly Hooper era la compañía indicada para esta ocasión. Y aunque las mujeres no eran el área de Sherlock, Molly simplemente parecía serlo por ser ella y él lo aceptaba.  
Ahora, ¿cómo podría hacerle la invitación? Sencillo, simplemente se lo diría cuando la viera nuevamente durante la semana.  
Un par de días después, Sherlock volvió a ir al Bart’s convocado por Lestrade que se enfrentaba a un homicidio doble. Luego de pasar por la morgue, dio una vuelta por el casino pues era la hora de colación, pero no encontró a la patóloga. Volvió a subir hacia los laboratorios, pero antes de llegar ahí la vio asomada en una de las oficinas ordenando documentos. Entró sin avisar su presencia, Molly estaba leyendo y separando papeles y se sobresaltó al oír esa voz de barítono que la sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
-Molly…  
-¡Dios! Sherlock… -lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y abriendo un poco sus pequeños labios- me asustaste, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –se arqueó sobre la mesa y continuó separando papeles en la mientras esperaba que Sherlock hablara. Ese día llevaba el pelo sujetado en dos trenzas que daban la vuelta por toda su coronilla hasta juntarse en la nuca. Daba la sensación de que se parecía a una pintora mexicana.  
Sherlock, tan racional y desmedido como de costumbre, juntó sus manos en su espalda y habló.  
-Me preguntaba si… -carraspeó para atraer la atención de la forense. Una vez que ella lo miró de nuevo, levantando un poco la cabeza, la dedujo en tiempo récord para saber si era o no pertinente hacer la invitación ahora. Apretó los labios y repitió la primera parte – me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a …  
-¿resolver crímenes?  
-una fiesta conmigo. –ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Cerraron la boca y se miraron fijamente. Molly se incorporó en toda su estatura y comenzaban a arderle las orejas. La mesa con papeles los separaba. Sherlock permanecía de pie, impávido, esperando una respuesta con las manos detrás de la espalda.  
-¿qué?  
\- Molly Hooper, me gustaría que me acompañaras a una fiesta. –reiteró Sherlock tan tranquilo como siempre, pero sintiendo el corazón un poco más acelerado que hace dos minutos atrás.

______________________________________________________________________________  
(*): La película se llama “Third Star” (2010) es muy bonita. Háganse el tiempo de verla, está disponible en PopCorn y en algunas partes de internet si la googlean :)  
(**): El Alexandra Palace es un centro de eventos ubicado casi a la salida de Londres, lujoso por cierto. El nombre del Centro a inaugurar lo tomé al azar, el “171” es el código de área de Londres (según lo que pude averiguar) El resto del número realmente es una fecha con significado personal.


End file.
